A share mode/shared wall-type inkjet head is known as an inkjet head arranged in an inkjet printer.
The inkjet head includes a plurality of nozzle holes for ejecting ink and a plurality of pressure chambers with the nozzle holes. Further, there is an air chamber isolated from an ink flow path but no nozzle hole between pressure chambers.